hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gon Freecss/Image Gallery
|-|Appearance= Gon Freecss.gif|Gon Freecss head shot Gon Portrait.png|A close-up on Gon Gon Design.jpg|Gon's initial design Gon Freecss Heavens Arena Design.jpg|Gon's Heaven's Arena design Gon's G.I Design (2011 Anime).png|Gon's Greed Island Gon-_Normal.jpg|Gon's Normal Outfit Gon-_Black.jpg|Gon's Heaven's Arena Outfit Gon-_Whale_Island.jpg|Gon's Whale Island Outfit Gon-_Tuxedo.jpg|Gon's Tuxedo Outfit Gon-_White.jpg|Gon's Training Outfit Gon-_Dodgeball.jpg|Gon's Greed Island Outfit 79 - Gon's NGL attire.png|Gon's NGL Outfit |-|2011 Anime= Ging and Gon.JPG|Ging holds a young Gon Gon Foxbear 2011.jpg|Gon is cornered by the Foxbear Kite hits Gon.png|Kite punching Gon Gon trying to catch the master of the swamp.JPG|Gon tries to catch the Master of the Swamp Vlcsnap-2011-10-02-12h33m24s219-460x258.jpg|Gon catches it Gon & Aunt Mito.jpg|Mito hugs Gon before he leaves for the Hunter Exam Gon & co.jpg|Gon, Kurapika and Leorio during the Preliminary Phase Gon-jumping-out-of-the-boat.jpg|Gon jumps out of the boat Leorio and Kurapika catch Gon.jpg|Kurapika and Leorio catch Gon Two choice quiz!.JPG|Gon and co. meet the Lady Quizzer Hunter-x-hunter-2-2-500x279.png|Gon with Kurapika, Leorio and old quizzer lady Gon Juice scene ep 3.jpg|Gon spits out Tonpa's laxative juice Gon meets killua 1.JPG|Gon meets Killua during the Hunter Exam Shocked about leorio's age.png|Gon and co. shocked at Leorio's age HisokaChokingGon.jpg|Hisoka chokes Gon GonExcited1.jpg|Gon's curiosity takes precedence over his fear GonStrikesTheStamp.jpg|Gon kills a Great Stamp Kurapika, Gon, and Leorio cooking test.JPG|Gon, Kurapika and Leorio during the second phase Hanging on a web.jpg|Gon searches for a Spider Eagle egg Gon with a spider eagle egg.jpg|Gon offers an egg to Todo Animosity2.JPG|Caught between the tension of Killua and Netero Showdown On The Airship Netero, Gon, and Killua.JPG|Gon and Killua vs. Chairman Netero GonDash2.jpg|Gon vs. Netero Gon & Killua discover a trap door (Trick Tower).PNG|Gon and Killua discover a trap door at Trick Tower The main team.jpg|Gon and his team Killua and gon.jpg|Gon and Killua during the third phase Sedokan loses.jpg|Gon's strategy Gon wins his match at trick tower.jpg|Gon wins against Sedokan Main characters and tonpa.jpg|Who will pass? Who-will-pass.jpg Kurapika, gon and killua pass the third phase.jpg|Gon, Kurapika and Killua pass Passing the 3rd exam HxH 2011.JPG|Gon and co. pass the third phase Killua and gon are training.jpg|Gon trains with Killua Gon-and-killua-play.jpg|Gon and Killua playing Gon and killua laugh.png|Gon and Killua laugh at Leorio Killua plays with gon.jpg|Gon plays with Killua Himitsu!.png|Gon and Killua laughing before fourth phase Gon upside down.png Gon thinking about how to steal Hisoka's badge 2.PNG|Gon thinks of a way to steal Hisoka's plate Gon Training episode 14 2011.PNG|Gon trains himself.. Gon catches the bird.PNG|And is successful.. Hemotropic Butterfly attracted to Gon blood.PNG|Gon is approached by the blood-sucking butterflies Gon episode 16 1.PNG Gon episode 16 2.PNG Gon episode 16 3.PNG Gon episode 16 4.PNG|Gon using Zetsu for first time GonUsingZetsu.PNG|Gon stalks Hisoka Gon Hisoka badge episode 16.PNG|Gon manages to steal Hisoka's plate Gon episode 16 5.PNG|Gon knocked out by Geretta Gon telling Hisoka to take his badge back episode 16.PNG|Gon gives back Hisoka's plate Hisoka punches Gon episode 16.PNG|Hisoka punches Gon Gon after getting knocked out by Hisoka episode 16.PNG|Gon after being knocked out Gon persuades ponzu.jpg|Gon persuades Ponzu GonCrying2.jpg|Gon cries for he passed the phase Gon_and_Hisoka's_badge.png|Gon and Hisoka's badges. Candidates for the final exam.png|Candidates for the final phase Final Phase Bracket.png|Gon in the Bracket Gon vs Hanzo.jpg|Gon vs. Hanzo during the final phase Gon kicks Hanzo in the face.png|Gon kicks Hanzo in the face Hanzo aims Gon.png|Hanzo threatens Gon Gon vs hanzo in final phase.png|Gon refuses to surrender gon.png|Gon knocked out by Hanzo SatotzCongratulateGon.png|Satotz congratulates Gon Gon and illumi.jpg|Gon confronts Illumi Gon throws Illumi.PNG|Gon throws Illumi New-hunters.jpg|Gon and the others pass the Hunter exam Leorio Regrets Not Taking Picture.png|Gon baffled by Leorio Gon, Kurapika, Leorio along with Zebro meets Mike.png|Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika with Zebro meet Mike Gon and kurapika.jpg|Gon makes a mistake involving math Ep025.jpg|Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika partake in Gotoh's coin game Leorio Gon Kurapika and Killua meeting.png|Reunion with Killua Yorknew 1st september.png|Gon and co. agree to meet in Yorknew City Episode 26.jpg|A picture of Gon and the group 27 - killua and gon.png|Killua and Gon notice something Gon arrives at heavens arena.jpg|Gon arrives at Heaven's Arena Killua and gon arrive at the arena.jpg|Gon and Killua arrive at the arena Gon dodges an opponent.jpg|Gon dodges an opponent Gon cheers for killua.jpg|Gon cheers Killua in the sidelines Gon wins a match.jpg|Gon wins a match Gon and zushi surprised.jpg|Gon and Zushi are surprised on how Killua spent all his money Hunterxhunter 28 07x.jpg|Wing use Nen on the wall Wing Nen 2.png|Wing show Gon and Killua his Nen Nenene.JPG|Gon and Killua discover Nen Gon Killua Nen 3.jpg|Gon and Killua surprised how Nen is like vapor leaving their bodies Ep29.jpg|Killua and Gon practice Nen with Wing Gon and killua practicing Ten.jpg|Gon's first use of Ten Killua i Gon przechodzą przez barierę Hisoki.jpg|Gon and Killua go through Hisoka's barrier HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-29480pmkv snapshot 1216 20120429 234347.jpg|Hisoka demonstrates Nen Killua and gon 1.jpg|Gon and Killua listening to an employee Gon vs Gido.png|Gon vs Gido Fjfj.JPG|Gon gets hit by Gido's tops Gon surrounded by gido tops.png|Gon surrounded by Gido's spinning tops Gon-dodge Tops.png|Gon dodging Gido's tops Ep030.jpg|Killua scolding Gon HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-31480pmkv snapshot 0539 20120513 114759.jpg|Caught in the act Gon Ten.png|Gon using Ten hunterxhunter_31_01x.jpg|Having a picnic S7h2GC.jpg|Gon, Killua and Zushi using Ren Gon vs Gildo (2).jpg|Gon vs Gido Gon hits gido with a flagstone.jpg|Gon hits Gido with a flagstone Gon beat Gido.png|Gon defeats Gido Gon vs Riehvelt.png|Gon defeats Riehlvelt Hisoka agrees to fight gon.jpg|Hisoka agrees to fight Gon The master of shingen-ryu.jpg|Gon and Killua surprised that Netero is a Shingen-Ryu master Gon vs Hisoka 2011.jpg|Gon and Hisoka fight is up to start Hisoka hits gon.jpg|Hisoka's first clean hit Gon punches Hisoka in the face.gif A Big Debt x And x A Small Kick.png|Gon offers Hisoka his number plate Episode 36 Screenshot 6.png|Hisoka attaches his Bungee Gum on Gon Hisoka gon bungee.jpg|Gon with Hisoka's bungee gum attached to his face Episode 36 Screenshot 7.png|Gon punches Hisoka in his face Episode 36 Screenshot 9.png|Hisoka's final blow Hisoka defeats gon.jpg|Gon is defeated Gon playing with Killua.png|Gon plays with Killua Gon with his Aunt, Grandmother and Killua upon arriving home.png|Gon and Killua at Gon's home Ging × And × Gon.png|Gon as a child with his dad Gon talking about his mother.png|Gon talking about his mother Gon trying to use his Hunter license to open the box.png|Gon trying to use his Hunter License to open the box Gon using Nen to open the box.png|Gon using Nen to open the box Gon and Killua - Ep 37.jpg|Gon and Killua listening to Ging's tape Episode 38.jpg|The tape player surrounded by Nen Gon-8.Png|Gon and Killua don't know what to do Gon and Killua chocked by the price of Greed Island.png|Gon and Killua shocked by the price of Greed Island Gon leaves Whale Island.Png|Gon and Killua leave Whale Island Gon and Killua - Ep 38.jpg|Gon and Killua leave for Yorknew City Gon killua boat.jpg|Gon and Killua get a message from Milluki Hunter website.jpg|Gon and Killua on the Hunter Association website Gon armwrestling.jpg|Gon makes money by arm wrestling Defend x And x Attack.png|Gon Arm wrestles Shizuku Gon and Killua - Ep 41.jpg|Gon and Killua search auctions Gon killua leorio flyers.jpg|Gon, Killua, and Leorio looking at the wanted flyers Gon and Leorio's imagination.jpg|Gon and Leorio imagines two Hisoka 4.JPG|Gon and Killua having a meal with Zepile Pursuit and Analysis.png|Gon and Killua notice they've been found out 49 - Gon confronted by Pakunoda.png|Gon encounter Pakunoda Gon and Killua talking to Kurapika.png|Gon calling Kurapika with Killua Reunited in Yorknew city.png|The four protagonists reunited Kurapika and gon.png|Gon with dressed Kurapika waiting for Troupe Gonkilluaphantom.jpg|Gon and Killua captured by the troupe Nobunaga tries to befriend with the boys.jpg|Nobunaga tries to befriend the boys. Gon & Killua Attempting To Escape.png|Gon and Killua try to escape Machi and Pakunoda Gon chats with Kurapika.png|Gon talking with Kurapika about his abilities Hisoka appears.png|Hisoka telling Kurapika that he'll kill Gon and Killua unless he gets his way. Gonbingung.jpg|Gon's confusion in deciding what kind power he wants Gon, Zepile and Killua go to the auction.png|Gon, Killua and Zepile go to auction Phinks and Feitan met Gon and Killua.jpg|Gon and Killua meets Phinks and Feitan on the auction Gon and Killua see Phinks and Feitan.png|Gon and Killua confronted by Feitan and Phinks after running away from them Gon accidentally bids.png|Gon accidentally bids GI Bid x And x Haste.png|Gon and Killua show their Ren to Tsezguerra and Battera Greed Island game.jpg|Tsezguerra take Gon and other players to the computers End x And x Beginning.png|Gon meeting Eeta GonAnticipation1.png|Gon ready to play GI Gon Killua encounters Latarza.jpg|Gon and Killua encounter Latarza. Nickes Introducing Gon & Killua.png|Gon and Killua meet GI players Gon and Killua - Ep 61.png|Gon and Killua confirm their friendship Losing the sword of truth.png|Gon and Killua surrounded by other Greed Island players Biscuit Gon Killua ep 62.jpg|Gon, Killua and Biscuit meet sick villagers Gon Enhancing Fist.png|Gon enchant his fist during the fight with cyclops Greed island introductions.png|Gon and Killua meets Biscuit Greed island crater fight.png|Gon and Killua vs. Binolt Gon vs Binolt.jpg|Gon fighting Binolt Biscuit Gon Killua ep 63.jpg|Gon, Killua and Biscuit first time go to Masadora Gon ep 63.jpg|Gon discovers his Shu Gon and Killua ep 63.jpg|Gon and Killua using Shu to dig Gon Killua ep 64.jpg|Gon and Killua end digging hole Gon Killua reach Masadora.jpg|Finally in Masadora Gon Killua smashing rocks.jpg|Gon and Killua trains Enchantment Gon Killua Ryu.png|Gon and Killua train Greed island card collecting.png|Gon gets a card Gon and the others meet villagers.jpg|Healthy villagers give Lucky Alexandrite Gon with the Lucky Alexandrite card.jpg|Gon gets a Lucky Alexandrite card Asta In Meeting About The Bomber.png|Gon attends Kazsule's Alliance meeting Pirates And Guesses.png|Gon and other GI teams confront Razor pirates Looking for teamates.png|Gon team and Goreinu looking for teammates Greed island reunion.png|Gon and Killua talking with Hisoka Unrivaled stupidity.png|Gon and Hisoka conversation The team to beat razor.png|Gon's team talking with Tsezguerra's team Poor poor tsezuguerra.png|Gon and Killua beat Tsezguerra record Team to beat razor 2.png|Gon with new team Ken dodgeball.png|Gon and Killua using Ken in front of Razor Giddy razor recieve.png|Gon takes Razor ball Giddy razor recieve fine!.png|Gon able to continue game Rock paper ball 1.png|Gon enchanting his fist Rock paper ball 3.png Rock_paper_ball_4.png Rock paper ball 5.png|Gon preparing for the first Janken in dodge ball game Rock paper dodgeball.png|Gon first time throw ball at Razor with Janken Rock paper ball 6.png|Gon preparing the second Janken in the dodge ball game Rock paper ball 7.png|Gon second time throw ball with Janken at Razor Rock paper ball 8.png|Power of Throw ball 3-1.png|Gon, Killua and Hisoka standing in front of Razor Gon, Killua & Hisoka Combining Their Powers.png|Gon, Killua and Hisoka formation Gon's Determined Face.png|Gon determined to catch the ball Gon, Killua & Hisoka Catching Ball.png|Ball hits the formation Gon Catching The Ball.png|Gon catching the ball Gon, Killua & Hisoka Catch Ball.png|Formation catches the ball Gon's Full Power.png|Gon massive aura JankenRock.png|Gon preparing the final Janken during the dodge ball Gon's Full Power Rock.png|Gon performing the final hit during the dodge ball Hisoka Leaving Gon & Killua.png|Gon and Killua split out with Hisoka Gon Saddened By Their Deaths.png|Gon angry for death of his allies Gon Shouting At Genthru.png|Gon challenge Genthru to fight Gon, Killua & Biscuit Ready To Train.png|Gon, Killua and Biscuit ready to training before fight with Genthru squad Aura Levitation 2011.png|Gon watching Biscuit during Emission training Gon's Emitter training.png|Gon training Emission (level 5) Gon vs. Genthru's.png|Gon facing off Genthru Gon repels Genthru's attack.png|Gon defending from Genthru attack Gon pain2 ep73.png|Gon after one of Genthru punches Gon pain ep73.png|Gon being beaten by Genthru GonSacrifice.png|Gon sacrifices himself to defeat Genthru GonFury1.png|Gon's fury GonDarkEyes1.png|Darkened eyes Gon & Genthru final.png|Genthru wants to attack Gon with Little Flower Genthru kicked.jpg|Gon kicks Genthru Victor x And x Loser.png|Gon defeats Genthru Elena saying goodbye.png|Gon leaving Greed Island Winner's card binder.png|Gon holding the winning card binder 76 - Baby Gon in Greed Island.png|Baby Gon in Greed Island Gon and Killua talking with Kite.png|Gon and Killua talking with Kite 76 - Gon and Killua listen to Kite's story.png|Gon and Killua listening to Kite's story HxHep79.png|Gon enters the NGL 79 - Hunters enter NGL.png|Hunters enter NGL HxHep80.png|Gon starts the Chimera Ants hunt with Killua and Kite Gon, Kite and Killua arrives at Ponzu's corpse.png|Gon discovers Ponzu's blood Gon and Killua running.png|Gon and Killua running Gon y Killua vs Rammot 'Hormiga Quimera' (1).jpg|Gon vs Rammot Gon y Killua vs Rammot 'Hormiga Quimera' (4).jpg|Gon vs Rammot 82 - Gon, Killua, and Kite versus Yunju's team.png|Ready to face Yunju's squad 82 - Centipede vs Gon.png|Centipede vs Gon 82 - Gon hits Centipede.png|Gon attacks Centipede 82 - Centipede defeated by Gon.png|Gon takes out Centipede 82 - Gon's Scissors.png|Gon's Scissors Gon smashes baro.png|Gon crushes Baro Gon gets Ging's License.png|Kite gives Gon, Ging's license Gon and Killua Shocked.png|Gon and Killua shocked Gon enraged.png|Gon enraged over Kite's arm Gon and Killua meet Palm for the first time.png|Gon and Killua meet Palm for the first time Gon and Killua discuss their tactics.PNG|Gon and Killua discuss their tactics Biscuit appears.png|Biscuit appears in front of Gon and Killua with Palm Gon training before fight with Knuckle.png|Gon training before fight with Knuckle Gon and Killua reaction after meeting Knuckle.png|Gon and Killua reaction after meeting Knuckle Gon preparing Janken during first fight with Knuckle.PNG|Gon preparing Janken during first battle with Knuckle Gon and Killua eat together with Knuckle.PNG|Gon, Killua and Knuckle eat together Gon and Killua starting fight with Knuckle.png|Gon and Killua starting fight with Knuckle 87 - Knuckle vs. Killua and Gon.png|Gon and Killua losing against Knuckle Extermination Squad Episode 88.png|Gon and the Extermination Squad Jajanken-7.png|Gon tries to use Janken during fight with Knuckle Jajanken Pa.png|Gon uses Janken: Paper for the first time Gon and Killua before final fight with Knuckle and Shoot.PNG|Gon and Killua before final fight with Knuckle and Shoot Potclean 2011.png|Knuckle's Potclean standing next to Gon Gon (8).jpg|Gon's head overloading Gon vs Knuckle (11) 2ª Pelea.jpg|Gon vs Knuckle Gon vs Knuckle (16) 2ª Pelea.jpg|Gon vs Knuckle Gon vs Knuckle (2) 1ª Pelea.jpg|Gon vs Knuckle Palm's Date.png|Gon with Palm on a date Hunter X Hunter - 94 - Large 33-2-.jpg|Gon and Killua being tracked by Palm 95.jpg|Gon seeing Kite again Gon Killua Vs Neferpitou.jpg|Gon and Killua assigned to defeat Neferpitou Infiltration × And × Selection.png|Gon with Killua infiltrating the Republic of East Gorteau Bat attacking Gon.png|Bat attacks Gon Gon vs Bat.jpg|Gon vs Bat Perfect Plan 2011.jpg|Gon witnesses Meleoron's Perfect Plan ability 102 - Gon trusts Meleoron.png|Gon agrees to become Meleoron's partner 102 - Meleoron rants.png|Meleoron ranting about how Gon easily trusts people 102 - Meleoron lights up the mood.png|Meleoron tries to lighten up the mood 102 - God's Accomplice 2011.png|Meleoron demonstrates God's Accomplice 102 - Gon using God's Accomplice.png|Gon touches a bird while using God's Accomplice 103 - Knuckle cries.png|Gon watches as Knuckle cries over the dogs 105 - Chimera Ants vs Hunters.png|The Hunters against the Chimera Ants King and his Royal Guard Gon Killua 109.png 110 - The extermination plan.png|The plan of invasion 110 - Killua and Ikalgo arguing.png|Gon keeps quite while Killua and Ikalgo are arguing Invasion.png|The invasion within the palace begins Gon 111.png|Gon's eyes darken 112 - Menthuthuyoupi versus Gon.png|Gon versus Menthuthuyoupi Everyone in shock.png|Gon feels the strength of the King's aura 113 - Gon ready for battle.png|Gon ready to fight Gon in anger.png|Gon in anger Gon sees Neferpitou.png|Gon watches Neferpitou Gon after founding Neferpitou.png|Gon in anger after founding Neferpitou 116 - Neferpitou asks for more time.png|Neferpitou asks for more time to heal Komugi Gon - 116.png|Gon listens to Neferpitou Gon bursts into rage while talking to Neferpitou.png|Gon bursts into rage while talking to Neferpitou 116 - Gon's rage.png|Gon's rage Gon calms himself.png|Gon calms himself Gon waiting for Neferpitou.png|Gon waiting for Neferpitou Gon while waiting for Neferpitou.png|Gon while waiting for Neferpitou when healing Komugi Gon - 120.png|Gon - 120 Gon eyes - 124.png|Gon's eyes - 124 125 - Pouf and Gon.png|Shaiapouf's attempt for an advantage 125 - Pitou observes Gon.png|Gon observed by Pitou 127 - Gon threatens Pitou.png|Gon threatens Neferpitou Gon talking to Neferpitou.png|Gon talking to Neferpitou Gon - 127.png|Gon - 127 Gon threatening Neferpitou.png|Gon threatening Neferpitou 127 - Gon and Pitou leaving the palace.png|Gon and Neferpitou leave the palace for Peijin A shocked Gon.png|Shocked Gon Gon's eyes - 130.png|Gon's eyes - 130 130 - Gon crying.png|Gon crying - 130 130 - Gon crying 2.png|Gon crying 2 - 130 130 - Pitou heals himself.png|Neferpitou heals itself before Gon Gon's eyes - 131.png|Gon's eyes - 131 Gon transforming.png|Gon transforming Gon transforming 2.png|Gon transforming 2 Gon's aura.png|Gon's aura Adult Gon Anime.png|Gon's transformation Transformed Gon.png|Transformed Gon Gon's face - 131.png|Gon's face - 131 Gon's face 2 - 131.png|Gon's face 2 - 131 131 - Gon kicks Pitou.png|Gon kicking Neferpitou Gon charging his Jajanken.png|Gon charging his Jajanken Gon landing his Jajanken on Pitou.png|Gon landing his Jajanken on Pitou Gon's face 3 - 131.png|Gon's face 3 - 131 Gon attacks Pitou.png|Gon attacks Pitou Gon cries - 131.png|Gon cries - 131 Gon cries 2 - 131.png|Gon cries 2 - 131 Gon cries 3 - 131.png|Gon cries 3 - 131 Gon Finish off Pitou.png|Gon finishes off his opponent 131 - Pitou attacks Gon.png|Gon's right arm is ripped by Pitou's corpse Gon injured.png|Gon injured - 131 131 - Gon Final Jajanken.png|The final Jajanken Killua carrying Gon.png|Gon being carried by Killua Hospitalized Gon.png|Hospitalized Gon Gon in critical condition.png|Gon in critical condition Gon's hand.png|Gon's hand A healed Gon.png|A healed Gon Gon - 145.png|Gon - 145 Gon hugged by Leorio.png|Gon hugged by Leorio Gon seeing Ging.png|Gon finally sees Ging Gon with Ging.png|Gon with Ging Gon with Kite - 147.png|Gon with Kite Gon and Kite - 147.png|Gon aplogizing to Kite Gon - 147.png|Gon - 147 Gon 2 - 147.png|Gon's goodbye to Kite and the others Gon, Killua and Alluka.png|Gon with Killua and Alluka Gon and the World Tree.png|Gon and the World Tree Killua, Alluka & Gon's photo.png|Gon with Killua and Alluka in the photo Smiling Gon.png|Gon smiling A happy Gon.png|A happy Gon Gon and Killua's farewell.png|Gon's farewell to Killua Gon climbs the world's largest tree.png|Gon climbs the World's Largest Tree. Gon and Ging view atop the tree.png|Gon and Ging viewing the scenery atop the tree. Gon gives Ging's Hunter license back.png|Gon gives Ging's Hunter license back to him Ging and Gon exchanging stories.png|Ging tells Gon about his adventures. Final scene from Hunter x Hunter 2011 anime adaptation.png|You should enjoy the little detours. To the fullest. Because that’s where you’ll find the things more important than what you want. Huncyclopedia episode 10 Gon.png|Gon's Huncyclopedia Gon crying.gif|Gon Crying while talking to ging Hunterpedia.png|Gon and Killua in Huncyclopedia Greed Island Tutorial.png|Gon and Killua in Greed Island Tutorial gon jajanken 1.gif|Gon's Jajanken against Razor gon jajanken 2.gif|Gon's Jajanken against Genthru gon jajanken against morel.gif|Gon's Jajanken against Morel Gon-and-Ging-hunter-x-hunter-37719438-500-280.gif |-|1999 Anime= GonAccurate1.jpg|Gon's appearance Ep one.jpg|Gon Fishing Gon leaves his home.jpg|Gon leaving home Master of the Swamp 1999.png|Gon catching the Master of the Swamp Ep 1a.jpg|Gon holding baby Kon vlcsnap-2012-05-17-17h04m04s76.jpg|Gon and baby Kon vlcsnap-2012-05-17-17h00m01s211.jpg|Gon and Kon Kon and Gon.jpg|Gon and Kon Gon and a Foxbear.jpg|Gon and a Foxbear Gon giving Leorio an apple.jpg|Gon giving Leorio an apple Ep2 1999 - Gon and Leorio.png|Gon and Leorio Gon and Leorio aboard the Kaijinmaru.png|Gon and Leorio aboard the Kaijinmaru Gon Kurapika Leorio.png|Gon going to the rescue Ep3 1999 - Gon, Kurapika and Leorio pass.png Gon and Gin predicting a storm.png|Gon's similarity to Ging Epsisode 4 1999.PNG|Gon, Kurapika and Leorio meeting the Quizzing Lady Ep 5d.jpg|Gon facing the Kiriko Ep5 1999 - Gon vs. Kiriko.png|Gon fighting the Kiriko Kiriko kidnaps the wife.jpg|Gon and Kurapika being blown away by the Kiriko Ep 5h.jpg|Gon, Kurapika and Leorio being flown to the exam site Gon Leorio and Kurapika meet Tonpa 1999.PNG|Gon, Leorio and Kurapika meet Tonpa HisoChoke2.jpg|Gon and Hisoka Ep11 1999.png|Gon and Killua talk to Anita Animosity1.jpg|Gon and Killua meet with chairman Netero Ep12 1999.png|Netero challenging Killua and Gon Netero gon and killua.gif|Gon vs Netero 12.jpg|Gon using his booth to kick Netero GonHeadbutt1.jpg|Gon headbuts Netero Gon killua leorio kurapika trick tower.gif|Gon entering Trick Tower 12c.jpg|Gon with Anita's Earing 3rd phase.png|The Path of Multiple Choice With tonpa.png Ep13 1999.png|Gon and company ready to face off against their first challenge Ep14 1999.png 14b.jpg|Gon's melted candle Ep17 1999.png|Gon and company have to make a choice 17d.jpg|Gon destroys the wall 17g.jpg|Gon's group reach the bottom of Trick Tower Ep18 199 f.png|Gon and the other examinees at a hotel grounds Ep19 1999 f.png|Gon, Killua, and other examinees look at the map Kurapika has Ep21 1999.png|Gon practicing to steal Hisoka's badge Gon surrounded by Hemotrophic Butterflies.png|Gon attracts Hemotrophic Butterflies Ep23 1999.png Hisoka punches gon_99.png Ep24 1999.png|Gon talking to Leorio and Kurapika Gon and snakes!.png|Bourbon's snakes biting Gon Examinees before final phase.gif Hanzo2.jpg|Hanzo tortures Gon Ep28 1999.png hanzo punches gon.png Ep31 1999.png Ep33 1999.png|Gon opens up the first testing gate door hunter10.jpg|Gon beaten up by Canary Gon killua.png|Gon meets Killua in the Zoldyck Estate Ep38 1999.png|Gon and Killua meet Zushi Gon and Killua amazed at the beautiful sight from their room.png|Gon and Killua amazed at the beautiful sight Gon staring at the pile of chocorobo-kun.png|Gon staring at the huge pile of chocorobo-kun boxes Wing using Ren against Killua.png|Wing using Ren against Killua Ep39 1999.png|Gon vs Gido Gon vs Hisoka HQ.jpg LOL.png 531087-26118-Hisoka5MAINTHUMB.png|Hisoka punching Gon's face Gon punching Hisoka HQ.jpg|Gon punches Hisoka Gon passes the secret hunter exam.jpg|Gon passes the secret Hunter Exam and says good bye to Wing and Zushi Episode 47.png|Gon as a baby with his dad Ging Episode 48.png|Gon holding a memory card Episode 50.png|Gon and Killua happy to see there's going to be a copy of Greed Island sold at the Yorknew Auction Gon healing Kon's cub.jpg|Gon and Killua trying to heal Kon's cub with their aura Grandmother along with Mito, Gon and Killua.png Gon015.jpg|Gon at Yorkshin City Episode 57.png|Killua and Gon amazed at the treasure vlcsnap-2012-05-20-00h24m54s27.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-21-15h58m52s172.png|Gon defeats Nobunaga in arm wrestling vlcsnap-2012-05-21-15h59m08s95.png|Feitan about to break Gon's arm Episode 59.png|Nobunaga tells Feitan to cut it out GonKillfight.png|Gon and Killua have their first fight together Episode 64.png|Gon listening to Kurapika about his nen abilities Machi capture.png|Gon and Killua captured by Machi Gon-killua at the auction.png Episode 73.png|Gon at the main entrance to Greed Island Episode 74.png|Gon and Killua at the starting point to Greed Island Catdinerdishes.png|Gon and Killua washing dishes to pay off the sodas they ordered Episode 75.png|Gon & Killua, with company listening to Genthru talk about Nickes alliance. Biscuit joins the Party.png|Biscuit tries to join Gon and Killua Episode 77.png|Gon and Killua beating up a slime creature Episode 78.png|Gon, Killua, and Biscuit standing in front of Binolt Paper2.jpg|Gon's training on using Jajanken: Paper Scissors.jpg|Gon's training on using Jajanken:Scissors Casino in Dorias.png|Gon and Killua at the Casino in Dorias Camps.png|The trio find an abandoned campsite Caves.png|Gon and Killua successfully dug through the caves Episode 82.png|Gon and team entering the lighthouse Gon8 GI.jpg|Gon ready to fight Razor in Greed Island Jan gu.jpg|Jajanken: Rock Episode 86.png Episode 88.png Episode 90.png Gon using his final Jajanken Rock.png|Gon using his final Jajanken: Rock Gon about to hit Genthru with his jajanken Rock.png|Gon about to hit Genthru with his Jajanken: Rock Genthru using a double little flower on Gon.png|Genthru using a double little flower on Gon Gon practicing Jajanken.png|Gon practicing Jajanken Episode 92.png|Gon holding an invitation |-|Manga= GonManga.png|Gon's first appearance Gon's fishingrod.png|Gon with his fishing rod Kite saves Gon from being killed.jpg|Kite saves Gon from a Foxbear Chap 07 - Kite and young Gon.png|Kite tells young Gon about Ging Gon color manga.png|Gon leaving Whale Island Chap 10 - Great Stamp.png|Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika find a Great Stamp Chap 40 - Mike.png|Gon meets Mike Chap 48 - Wing opens aura nodes.png|Wing opens aura nodes Initiation1.jpg|Killua and Gon initiated to Nen by Wing GonTen.jpg|Gon using Ten GonRyu.jpg|Gon using Ryu 04_08_14.jpg|Hanzo versus Gon 91 - Gon and Nobunaga armwrestling.png|Nobunaga and Gon armwrestling Defense.jpg|Hisoka teams up with Gon and Killua KiteReunion1.png|Gon meets Kite again GonFrustrated1.jpg|Gon fights for his pride GonX.jpg|Gon's training attire during the Chimera Ants arc. BaroRoll.png|Gon attacked by Baro Gon stops baro.png|Gon stopping Baro's spinning attack Enhancer.jpg|Jajanken: Rock JajankenScissors.jpg|Jajanken: Scissors JajankenPaper.jpg|Jajanken: Paper Knuckle underestimating gon and killua.png|Gon and Killua underestimated by Knuckle GonVSKnuckle.png|Gon vs Knuckle Hakoware-Toritaten.png|Gon with Knuckle's Toritaten Snake Chimera.jpg|Gon surrounded by Snake KiteReunion2.png|The "new" Kite Chap 306 - Adult Gon.png|Gon's unknown transformation Adult Gon smashes Pitou's skull.jpg|Gon smashes Pitou's head Chap 307 - Terpsichora after death.png|Terpsichora after death Gon's condition.png|Gon's previous condition Gon and Ging.jpg|Gon returns Ging's Hunter License Gon kiru zushi.png|The difference of height between Gon, Killua and Zushi 192 - Killua and Gon vs Mosquito and Centipede.png|Killua and Gon vs Mosquito and Centipede Gon-Potclin.png GonZetsu2.png GonFinally.png Chapter 56 cover.png GonPower3.jpg Chap 333 - nanika heals gon.png|Gon healed by Nanika Chap 339 - gon with the amateur hunters.png|Gon with the Amateur Hunters 344 - Gon without Nen.png|Gon without his Nen 345 - Gon at home.png|Gon's return in Whale Island |-|Chapter Covers= HunterXHunter001.png|Chapter 1 The day of departure (color).png|Chapter 1 Color Chapter 3 cover.png|Chapter 3 Chapter 4 cover.png|Chapter 4 Chapter 005.png|Chapter 5 Color Manga-5.jpg|Chapter 5 Chapter 6 cover.png|Chapter 6 Chapter 8 cover.png|Chapter 8 Chapter 9 cover.png|Chapter 9 Chapter 10 cover.png|Chapter 10 Chapter 12 cover.png|Chapter 12 Chapter 13 cover.png|Chapter 13 Chapter 14 cover.png|Chapter 14 Chapter 16 cover.png|Chapter 16 Manga-22.jpg|Chapter 22 Manga-23.jpg|Chapter 23 Manga-24.jpg|Chapter 24 03 08 03.jpg|Chapter 25 03 09 02.jpg|Chapter 26 04 01 03.jpg|Chapter 27 04 04 02.jpg|Chapter 30 Chapter 032.png|Chapter 32 Chapter 035.png|Chapter 35 Manga-36.jpg|Chapter 36 Chapter 038.png|Chapter 38 Manga-39.jpg|Chapter 39 Manga-40.jpg|Chapter 40 Chapter 43.jpg|Chapter 43 Chapter 44.jpg|Chapter 44 Chapter 46 cover.png|Chapter 46 Chapter 47 cover.png|Chapter 47 Chapter 48 cover.png|Chapter 48 Chapter 49 cover.png|Chapter 49 Chapter 50 cover.png|Chapter 50 Chapter 52 cover.png|Chapter 52 Chapter 58 cover.png|Chapter 58 Chapter_60_cover_1.png|Chapter 60 Chapter_61_cover_2.png|Chapter 61 Chapter_62_cover_1.png|Cover 1 of Chapter 62 Chapter_62_cover_2.png|Cover 2 of Chapter 62 Chapter 63 cover.png|Chapter 63 Chapter_64_cover_2.png|Cover 2 of Chapter 64 Chapter_65_cover_1.png|Cover 1 of Chapter 65 Chapter_66_cover.png|Chapter 66 Chapter_69_cover_1.png|Cover 1 of Chapter 69 Chapter_69_cover_2.png|Cover 2 of Chapter 69 Chapter_70_cover.png|Chapter 70 Chapter_71_cover_2.png|Cover 2 of Chapter 71 Chapter 074.png|Chapter 74 Chapter 081.png|Chapter 81 Chapter 085.png|Chapter 85 Chapter 086.png|Chapter 86 Chapter 087.png|Chapter 87 Chapter 088.png|Chapter 88 5.png 6.png 7.png 3 septembre 15.jpg Septembre 4th Part 6.jpg 4 Septembre Part 7.jpg 4 Septembre part 8.jpg 120 Cover.png|Chapter 120 122 Cover.png|Chapter 122 127 Cover.png|Chapter 127 128 Cover.png|Chapter 128 129 Cover.png|Chapter 129 130 Cover.png|Chapter 130 131 Cover.png|Chapter 131 133 Cover.png|Chapter 133 134 Cover.png|Chapter 134 135 Cover.png|Chapter 135 136 Cover.png|Chapter 136 137 Cover.png|Chapter 137 138 Cover.png|Chapter 138 140 Cover.png|Chapter 140 141 Cover.png|Chapter 141 142 Cover.png|Chapter 142 145 Cover.png|Chapter 145 146 Cover.png|Chapter 146 147 Cover.png|Chapter 147 148 Cover.png|Chapter 148 149 Cover.png|Chapter 149 150 Cover.png|Chapter 150 151 Cover.png|Chapter 151 152 Cover.png|Chapter 152 154 Cover.png|Chapter 154 155 Cover.png|Chapter 155 156 Cover.png|Chapter 156 157 Cover.png|Chapter 157 158 Cover.png|Chapter 158 159 Cover.png|Chapter 159 160 Cover.png|Chapter 160 165 Cover.png|Chapter 165 166 Cover.png|Chapter 166 167 Cover.png|Chapter 167 168 Cover.png|Chapter 168 169 Cover.png|Chapter 169 Three-Way_Struggle_Part_1.jpg Three-Way_Struggle_Part_5.jpg Three-Way_Struggle_Part_7.jpg Three-Way_Struggle_Part_8.jpg Three-Way_Struggle_Part_10.jpg Three-Way_Struggle_Part_11.jpg Three-Way_Struggle_Part_12.jpg Three-Way_Struggle_Part_14.jpg 184.png|Chapter 184 Chapter_185.png|Chapter 185 Pros.jpg Scissors_Chapter.jpg Vs. Hagya's Squad Part 1.jpg Vs. Hagya's Squad Part 2.jpg Chapter_196.jpg|Chapter 196 Chap 199 - Light and Shadow.png|Chapter 199 Ch200.png|Chapter 200 Chapter_202.png|Chapter 202 Chapter_205.jpg|Chapter 205 Real_Fight.jpg Weakness_Part_1.jpg Weakness_Part_2.jpg HunterXHunter209-p01.png|Chapter 209 Chapter_210.jpg|Chapter 210 Loan_Shark.jpg Republic_of_East_Gorteau.jpg 218 Confession (Chapter 218).png|Chapter 218 Reunion_Part_3.jpg 10_Part_1.jpg 230_9_Part_1.png|Chapter 230 231_9_Part_2.png|Chapter 231 232_9_Part_3.png|Chapter 232 233_9_Part_4.png|Chapter 233 7_Part_1.jpg 7_Part_2.jpg 255_5_Part_1_to_2_Part_1.jpg|Chapter 255 261_Charge_Part_1.jpg|Chapter 261 262_Charge_Part_2.png|Chapter 262 271_Separation.jpg|Chapter 271 274_Solution.png|Chapter 274 275_Promise.png|Chapter 275 281 Godspeed.jpg|Chapter 281 287_Present_State.jpg|Chapter 287 288_Accolade.jpg|Chapter 288 295 Determination (Chapter 295).jpg|Chapter 295 302_Target.jpg|Chapter 302 305_Unfortunate.jpg|Chapter 305 Chapter_317.jpg|Chapter 317 Chapter 335.png|Chapter 335 Chapter 338.png|Chapter 338 Chapter 345 cover.png|Chapter 345 |-|Volume Covers= Volume1cover.jpg|Gon on the cover of Volume 1 Volume2cover.jpg|Gon, Kurapika and Leorio in the cover of Volume 2 Volume3cover.jpg|Gon in the cover of Volume 3 Volume7cover.jpg|Gon, Killua and Hisoka on the cover of Volume 7 Volume9cover.jpg|Gon on the cover of Volume 9 Volume10cover.jpg|Gon on the cover of Volume 10 Volume13cover.jpg|Gon and Killua on the cover of Volume 13 Volume16cover.jpg|Gon and Razor on the cover of Volume 16 Volume20cover.jpg|Gon in the cover of Volume 20 Volume21cover.jpg|Gon and the Chimera Ant Queen in the cover of Volume 21 Volume22cover.jpg|Gon in the cover of Volume 22 Volume26cover.jpg|Gon, Kite, Meruem and Neferpitou on the cover of Volume 26 Hx H Treasure1 000.jpg|Gon Freecss in Sôshû-hen - Treasure Volume 1 |-|Movie= GonPR.png|Gon's design in the Phantom Rouge film Movie poster 2.jpg|Gon on the second promotional poster for the Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge Notext.jpg|A textless version of the second poster Hxh movie poster 3 small.png|The third promotional poster for the Phantom Rouge Gekijouban_Gon_Icon.png|A portrait of Gon in the Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission Gekijouban Gon1.png|Killua's appearance during the The Last Mission Dx.jpg|Gon and Killua in The Last Mission's first poster Gekijouban hxh.png|Killua in the poster of The Last Mission Gon_and_killua_saved_by_yoyo.png|Gon and Killua saved by Killua's yo-yos. Ep_564461_0.jpg|Gon making contract with On. Jajanken_on.png|Gon using Jajanken with On. HxH The Last Mission More Info.png|Another promotional image featuring Gon, Killua and young Netero Hunter x Center the last mission scan-2.jpg|A scan showing Gon's character design img_pizzala.jpg |-|Openings & Endings= Gon op 1.png|Gon in the first opening Gon Op 2.jpg|Gon in the second and third opening Gon & Kiikua in Departure! -second version-.png|Gon and Killua in fourth opening Gon in the fifth opening.jpg|Gon in fourth opening Adult Gon in the fifth opening.jpg|Adult Gon in fourth opening Gon Ging Ed 2.jpg|Gon and Ging in the second ending Hunting for your dream.png|Gon and co. in the second ending Gon 2011 end 3.png|Gon in the third ending Gon in the fourth ending.jpg|Gon in fourth ending Gon in fifth ennding.png|Gon in fifth ending theme Chimera Ants and Hunters in fifth ending theme along with Komugi.png|Gon in fifth ending theme Gon and Killua in Departure!.png|Gon with Killua in Departure! Gon in Departure!.png|Gon in Departure! Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika in Hyōri Ittai.png|Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika in Hyōri Ittai Gon, Killua, Leorion & Kurapika in Hyōri Ittai.png|Gon, Killua, Leorion & Kurapika all together in Hyōri Ittai Opening_1.png|Gon in the first Opening 2nd opening gon killua leorio.png|Gon, Killua and Leorio in the second opening Ending_2.png|Gon and Killua in the second ending Ending_3.png|Gon and Co. in the third ending Hunter x Hunter ending 2.png|Gon in the second ending |-|Merchandise= GonMH.jpg GonMBH.jpg GonIK1.jpg GonIK2.jpg Figma-Gon-001.JPG GonC.jpg GonCP.jpg RFGon.jpg PCGon1.jpg PCGon2.jpg GonDBC.jpg GonDXF Vol 1.jpg Vol 1 GonDX.jpg GonJStar.jpg JFGon.jpg 34629-Header pgon.jpg Adult Gon Doll.jpg CGD2-89179.jpg Gon keychain.jpg |-|Other Media= Gon holding G.I card.png|Gon holding up a Greed Island Card Gon jajanken.png|Gon's Jajanken Yorknew City arc.png|Poster for the Yorknew City arc 2011 Volume 10 Textless.png|Gon in the cover of Volume 10 Hunterxhunter-2011-ryodan-arc.png|Gon on Yorknew City arc poster GI poster 2011.png|Gon on Greed Island arc poster Character Collection Song 3.jpg|Gon and Hisoka on the 3rd Character Collection album Promotional V Jump picture.jpg|Gon on a promotional V-Jump Picture Hunter_x_Hunter_Battle_Allstars.png|Gon on Hunter × Hunter Battle Allstars theme Episode_61_OP.png Hunter_x_Hunter_end_card_85.jpg Episode_93_OP.png Episode_123_OP.png Episode_130_OP.png Episode_145_OP.png HxH 2014 Calendar Front.png|Gon and Killua featured on the official 2014 Calendar.|link=2014 Calendar Gon Poster.png|A poster of Gon Gon_and_Killua_-_Proof_for_friendship.png Gon_and_Biscuit_-_Gemstone_shining.png Gon portrayal in Shironeko Project.png Gon portrayal 2 in Shironeko Project.png Gon_-_Shironeko_Project_Design.png|Shironeko Project 3D design Gon_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration.png Gon_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration_(2).png Gon_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration_(3).png Gon And Killua Summer Event Background.png|Gon And Killua Summer Event Theme Gon HxH Battle all stars 01.png R Cards 00000033.jpg 00000033.jpeg gon plate war 1.jpg gon plate war 1 (2).jpg gon incomplete talent.jpg gon incomplete talent (2).jpg gon tag.jpg gon tag (2).jpg Gon Card 14.jpg xGon00.jpg xGon01.jpg xGon02.jpg xGon03.jpg xGon04.jpg xGon05.jpg xGon06.jpg xGon07.jpg xGon08.jpg xGon09.jpg xGon10.jpg xGon11.jpg xGon12.jpg xGon13.jpg xGon14.jpg xGon15.jpg xGon16.jpg xGon17.jpg xGon18.jpg xGon19.jpg xGon20.jpg xGon21.jpg xGon22.jpg xGon23.jpg xGon24.jpg xGon25.jpg 89 xGon39.jpg 90 xGon40.jpg 60 xGon27.jpg 61 xGon28.jpg 57 xGon24.jpg gon card 04.png gon card 05.png Gon card 06.png Gon card 07.png Gon card 08.png Gon card 09.png SR Cards Gon Halloween Card (1).jpg Gon Halloween Card (2).jpg Gon's Christmas card.jpg Gon Card 16.jpg Gon beach card 2.jpg Gon beach card 1.jpg 01 xGon41.jpg 02 xGon42.jpg 03 xGon43.jpg 04 xGon44.jpg 07 xGon45.jpg 08 xGon46.jpg 09 xGon47.jpg 10 xGon48.jpg 20 xGon50.jpg 21 xGon51.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (661).png 27 xGon53.jpeg HxH Battle Collection Card (662).png 29 xGon55.jpg 36 xGon56.jpg 37 xGon57.jpg 38 xGon58.jpg 39 xGon59.jpg 40 xGon60.jpg 47 xGon61.jpeg 48 xGon62.jpg 51 xGon63.jpg 52 xGon64.jpg 53 xGon65.jpg 54 xGon66.jpg 55 xGon67.jpg 60 xGon68.jpg 61 xGon69.jpg 62 xGon70.jpg Gon Freecss (7).png 67 xGon71.jpg 68 xGon72.jpg 71 xGon73.jpg 72 xGon74.jpg 76 xGon74.jpg 95 xGon79.jpg 96 xGon80.jpg 99 xGon81.jpg 100 xGon82.jpg 103 xGon83.jpg 104 xGon84.jpg 105 xGon85.jpg 106 xGon86.jpg 118 xGon87.jpg 119 xGon88.jpg 123 aGon.jpg 123 aGon0.jpg 123 xGon89.jpg 124 xGon90.jpg 126 xGon92.jpg 127 xGon93.jpg Gon Freecss (4).png 129 xGon95.jpg 149 xGon96.jpg 150 xGon97.jpg 151 xGon98.jpg 152 xGon99.jpg 157 xGon100.jpg 158 xGon101.jpg Gon Freecss (8).png Gon Freecss (13).png Gon Freecss (15).png Gon Freecss (16).png Gon Freecss (39).png Gon Freecss (43).png Gon Freecss (44).png HxH Card (6).png Gon card 03.png 00001649.png Card_3 (5).png Gon 01.jpeg gon 1.jpeg Gon Card253.png Gon1718.png gon card 02.png Card524.jpg Card11 (1).jpg Card024.jpg Card577.jpg 00001024.jpg Gon Card125.jpg gon card126.jpg Gon card 11.png Gon card 12.png Gon card 14.png Gon Card 99.jpg Gon Card 48.jpg Gon Card 120.jpg Gon Card 120+.jpg Killua Card 127+.jpg Gon_Card_125.jpg Gon_Card_127.jpg Gon_Card_127+.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (2).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (102).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (101).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (254).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (253).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (568).png HxH Battle Collection Card (765).png HxH Battle Collection Card (766).png HxH Battle Collection Card (789).png SSR Cards 01 xGon102.jpg 02 xGon103.jpg 09 xGon104.jpg 10 xGon105.jpg 17 xGon106.jpg 18 xGon107.jpg 25 xGon108.jpg 26 xGon109.jpg 27 xGon110.jpg 28 xGon111.jpg 51 xGon112.jpg 52 xGon113.jpg 64 xGon114.jpg 65 xGon115.jpg 65 yGon.jpg Gon Freecss (9).png 70 xGon120.jpg 71 xGon121.jpg 01 xGon&Kill 1.jpg 02 xGon&Kill 2.jpg 03 xGon&Kill 3.jpg 04 xGon&Kill 4.jpg 05 xGon&Kill 5.jpg 06 xGon&Kill 6.jpg 29 xGon&Kill 9.jpg 30 xGon&Kill 10.jpg 33 xGon&Kill 11.jpg 34 xGon&Kill 12.jpg 52 xGon&Killua 5.jpg 00001627.png Gon Freecss (37).png Gon_-_2015_Happy_Birthday_ver_Card.png Gon_-_2015_Happy_Birthday_ver_Card+.png Gon & Killua & Kurapika & Leorio Card 120.png Gon_&_Killua_&_Kurapika_&_Leorio_Card_120+.png Gon,_Killua,_Kurapika_and_Leorio_card_01.png Team (15).png Team (12).png Team (11).png Team (6).png Team (4).png Gon_&_Killua_-_The_100th_Game.jpg Team (1).png Gon Freecss (10).png Gon Freecss (11).png Gon Freecss (12).png Gon Freecss (14).png Gon_Card_(44)_.jpg HxH BC (1).png Hisoka (15).png HxH BC (6).png Hisoka,_Gon_and_Killua_-_Kira.png Biscuit 2 (5).png HxH Battle Collection Card (556).png Gon 03.jpeg H x H Cards- (3).png HxH Cards-6 (1).png Sea 2015 Cards (3).png Gon and Killua card 01.jpg Gon_&_Killua_-_Sea_2015_ver_Kira_Card_(2).png Summer Festival 2015 Ver (2).png Gon and Kite - Summer Festival 2015 ver Card+.png HxH Cards--4 (7).jpg HxH Cards--4 (13).jpg HxH Cards-4- (3).jpeg HxH-Cards-6 (2).jpg HxH-Cards-6 (3).jpg HxH-Cards-6 (1).jpg gon card 01.png Gon Card 726.jpg Gon_Card_726+.jpg Gon_card_13_-_Kira.jpg Card 726.jpg KilluGon team.png KilluGon team - Kira Card.jpeg Gon - Pirate ver card.jpg Gon - Pirate ver Card+.jpg HxH --Cards (8).jpeg Gon card 10.png HxH --Cards (3).jpeg Gon and Mito - New year ver card.png Gon and Mito - New year ver card+.png Gon and Mito - New Year ver kira.jpg Road_to_Capture_-_Kira.jpg Ging Freecss (3).png Ging Freecss (4).png Gon & Killua Card 120.png Gon & Killua Card 120(plus).png Gon & Killua Card 120 - Kira.png Gon Card 121.png Gon Card 121(plus).png Gon Card 121 Kira.png Gon Card 122.jpg Gon_Card_122(plus).jpg Gon_Card_122_Kira.jpg Gon Card 123.jpg Gon Card 123+.jpg Gon Card 123+ (2).jpg Gon_Card_123_Kira.png Gon_and_Killua_-_Kira_Card.jpg Gon Card 124.png Gon Card 124+.jpg Gon Card 124 Kira.png Gon - Light of Brave ver Card.png Gon - Light of Brave ver Card+ (2).png Gon_-_Light_of_Brave_ver_Kira_Card.jpg Gon - Light of Brave ver Kira Card.png Gon_Card_126.jpg Gon Card 126+ .jpg Gon Card 126+.jpg Gon_Card_126_Kira.jpg Gon_Card_128.jpg Gon Card 128+.jpg Gon_&_Killua_Card_121.jpg Gon & Killua Card 121+.jpg Gon & Killua Card 121 Kira.jpg Gon_Card_129.jpg Gon_Card_129+.jpg Gon_Card_130.jpg Gon Card 130+.jpg Gon_Card_131.jpg Gon_Card_131+.jpg Gon_&_Killua_Card_122.jpg Gon & Killua Card 122+.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (40).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (87).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (146).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (375).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (378).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (162).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (184).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (185).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (461).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (215).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (244).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (243).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (311).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (299).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (349).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (382).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (477).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (484).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (526).png HxH Battle Collection Card (555).png HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(647).png HxH Battle Collection Card (650).png HxH Battle Collection Card (651).png HxH Battle Collection Card (686).png HxH Battle Collection Card (692).png HxH Battle Collection Card (712).png HxH Battle Collection Card (721).png LR Cards 00000994 (4).png 06 xGon117.jpg Gon LR Kira Card (2).png Gon_LR_Kira_Card.png Gon_&_Killua_LR_Card.png Gon & Killua LR+++ Card.png Killua and Gon 02.jpeg Gon and Killua.jpeg Gon_&_Killua_LR_Kira_Card.png Gon LR 50.jpg Gon 50 LR+.jpg Gon - Christmas ver.jpg Gon_Christmas_ver_LR+_card.png HxH Battle Collection Card (338).jpg Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio LR card.png 3rd_Anniversary_ver_-_Card_.jpg 3rd_Anniversary_ver_-_LR_Card.png 3rd_Anniversary_ver_-_Card(double_plus).jpg 3rd Anniversary ver - Card+++.jpg 3rd Anniversary ver - LR(plus*3) Card.png 3rd Anniversary ver - kira card.png Gon vs Pitou - LR Card.png Gon vs Pitou - LR+ Card.png Gon_vs_Pitou_-_LR_Kira_Card.png Gon & Killua & Biscy - Hunter Quest Special ver - LR Card.png Gon_&_Killua_&_Biscy_-_Hunter_Quest_Special_ver_-_LR+_Card.png Gon & Killua & Biscy - Hunter Quest Special ver - LR Kira Card.png HxH_4th_anniversary_LR_Card.png HxH Battle Collection Card (343).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (347).jpg Gon_LR_Card_4.png Gon LR+ Card 4.png Gon_LR_Card_4_(Kira).png HxH Battle Collection Card (500).png HxH Battle Collection Card (509).png HxH Battle Collection Card (496).png HxH Battle Collection Card (563).png HxH Battle Collection Card (546).png HxH Battle Collection Card (618).png HxH Battle Collection Card (619).png HxH Battle Collection Card (659).png HxH Battle Collection Card (670).png HxH Battle Collection Card (660).png HxH Battle Collection Card (713).png HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(693).png HxH Battle Collection Card (739).png HxH Battle Collection Card (756).png HxH Battle Collection Card (757).png HxH Battle Collection Card (833).png HxH Battle Collection Card (831).png Puppets Gon_chibi_08.png Gon x Killu Team (4).png Gon x Killu Team (6).png Team (16).png Gon x Killu Team (1).png Team (20).png Team (19).png Gon Freecss (1).png Gon Freecss (2).png Gon Freecss (3).png Gon Freecss (17).png Gon Freecss (18).png Gon Freecss (19).png Gon Freecss (20).png Gon Freecss (21).png Gon Freecss (22).png Gon Freecss (23).png Gon Freecss (24).png Gon Freecss (25).png Gon Freecss (26).png Gon Freecss (27).png Gon Freecss (28).png Gon Freecss (29).png Gon Freecss (30).png Gon Freecss (31).png Gon Freecss (32).png Gon Freecss (33).png Gon chibi 09.png Gon Freecss (35).png Gon Freecss (36).png Gon Freecss (38).png Gon Freecss (40).png Gon Freecss (41).png Gon Freecss (42).png Gon Freecss (45).png Gon Freecss (46).png HxH BC (9).png 12011538 84 .png Sea 2015 Cards-Chibi 3.png Gon And Killua In Black Suit Chibi.png Summer Festival 2015 Ver (5).png 12011538(2) (1).png HxH Cards-4- (5).png HxH_Cards-4-_1_.png HxH_Cards-4-_2_.png Gon x Killu Team (2).png Gon x Killu Team (3).png Gon x Killu Team (5).png chibi-284 (3).png Gon chibi 01.png Gon chibi 02.png Gon chibi 03.png Gon Pirate ver chibi.png Gon - merry christmas ver chibi.png Gon chibi 04.png Gon and Mito - New year ver chibi.png Gon - New Year Chibi.gif Gon chibi 05.png Gon chibi 06.png Gon vs Pitou - Chibi.png Gon - White Day ver chibi.gif Gon chibi 07.png Gon & Killua & Biscy - Hunter Quest Special ver - LR Chibi.png Gon - Light of Brave ver Chibi.png Gon chibi 10.png Gon_&_Killua_chibi_01.png HxH_4th_anniversary_LR_Chibi.png HxH_4th_anniversary_LR_Chibi_2.png HxH_4th_anniversary_LR_Chibi_3.png HxH_4th_anniversary_LR_Chibi_4.png Gon_LR_Chibi_4_(1).png Gon_LR_Chibi_4_(2).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (23).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (53).png HxH_Battle_Collection_Puppet_(61).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (77).png HxH_Battle_Collection_Puppet_(88).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (91).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (98).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (107).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (112).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (116).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (128).png